Química
by Cloud122
Summary: Porque todo tiene un fundamento químico.


**Basado en la introducción del crossover Flash y Arrow.**

 **Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.**

* * *

 **Química**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

Barry sabe que muchas de las cosas que nos rodean tienen un principio químico; los colores, los olores, las formas, incluso los sentimientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos pueden explicarse a través de la ciencia.

Iris suele llamarlo amargado cuando le explica la existencia de los arcoíris y el porqué de sus colores a través argumentos de la ciencia, ¿amargado? el prefiere el termino realista. Porque es un científico y su mundo se basa en eso, reacciones, alteraciones, procedimientos, todo tiene una explicación.

Cada sensación que un individuo experimenta y dice ser "único" está condicionado por una serie de reacciones que nuestra mente va configurando de acuerdo a lo que debemos sentir: odio, tristeza, nervios, felicidad, amor. Cada uno de ellos tiene una base que puede ser explicada sin excepción.

Si alguien le preguntará sobre el amor, gustoso podía explicarte que no es el resultado de nada mágico, en lo absoluto. Lo cierto es que es la reacción natural que se produce cuando una serie de compuestos químicos y hormonas –llámense dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina- son las encargadas de generar el sentimiento que denominamos amor. Eso que te hace ver estrellas y luces, que provoca que hasta el más mínimo contacto tu corazón inicie un desenfrenado latir, las mariposas en el estómago, que no puedas dejar de pensar en esa persona.

Nada se produce de la nada, cada cosa es el resultado de las sustancias que nuestros cuerpos van segragando conforme vamos interactuando con las personas a nuestro alrededor. Incluso el desamor o el desencanto tienen una explicación científica.

Sí, tristemente esa era la realidad y Barry lo sabe perfectamente y no se siente mal por saberlo, no, claro que no, de hecho se siente bien al conocer el origen de cada cosa que le rodea porque así puede pensar en una solución.

Entonces, si sabe perfectamente como realmente funciona eso del amor ¿por qué todo eso deja de tener sentido cuando está cerca de Oliver Queen?

Porque como científico que es, está obligado a conocer el origen de cada cosa y se ha determinado a racionalizar lo irracional, a identificar y entender cada sensación que invade su cuerpo provocándole, sudor, nervios, incluso que sonría como un idiota solamente al verle aparecer, que sea de día o noche su cabeza no pueda dejar de pensar en él.

Y en su cabeza, ya ha formulado un plan que le permita recolectar la información que necesita y el que Oliver le pidiera ayuda en un caso le permite poner en marcha su idea sin llamar la atención.

Desde el techo de aquel edificio observa como los policías se llevan al vencido villano en turno, sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que el arquero le de alcance y entonces sí, podrá en práctica todos sus conocimientos.

—Gracias por tu ayuda — escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Sus manos tiemblan y sabe que es el momento. Da media vuelta para ver a su socio quien no despega su vista de su persona con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules que Barry adora y entonces ocurre…

¡¿Qué era lo que tenía que comprobar?!

Su mente se ha quedado en blanco y se odia por eso, porque sabe que es la química actuando en su persona y a la vez se niega a creer que algo tan frio y seco como eso pueda ser la explicación de algo tan maravilloso.

Fin

* * *

 **Jejeje lo siento, es que estaba viendo un capítulo de un anime y el protagonista habla de que es un realista y como tal, para él todo tiene una explicación y luego recordé que justamente el inicio del capítulo del crossover de Arrow y Flah, Barry inicia diciendo algo parecido y fue de ¡boom! Una idea.**

 **Ahhh, creo que nuestro querido corredor deberá aceptar que por esta ocasión, la ciencia se queda corta en eso de explicar el amor ¿no creen? Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos pronto con un nuevo capítulo de _Lo que Barry no sabe._**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
